Various types of fishing accessories are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a fishing pole holder harness including a harness worn by a fisherman, the device including an adjustable waist strap, a pair of adjustable shoulder straps, an adjustable front chest strap attached to the shoulder straps, and a first rear strap attached to the shoulder straps and also including at least one hollow cylindrical holder tube attached to the shoulder straps proximal to the first rear strap.